1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved motor structure, and more particularly to a motor structure, which is manufactured at much lower cost and by a simplified process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with the development of electronic industries, the performance of various electronic components has become higher and higher and the processing speed of the electronic components has become faster and faster. Moreover, the operation speed of the internal chipsets of the electronic components has been more and more increased and the number of the chips has been more and more increased. As a result, the heat generated by the chips in operation also has become higher and higher. In the case that the heat is not dissipated in time, the performance of the electronic components will be greatly affected and the operation speed of the electronic components will be lowered. In some more serious cases, the electronic components may even burn out due to high heat. Accordingly, it has become a critical topic how to efficiently dissipate the heat generated by the electronic components.
In the heat dissipation devices, with a cooling fan taken as an example, the cooling fan is able to quickly remove the heat absorbed by the radiating fin assembly and achieve a good heat dissipation effect. Therefore, the cooling fan is an inevitable heat dissipation component.
A conventional cooling fan is mainly composed of a rotor assembly, a stator assembly and a fan circuit board. The rotor assembly is disposed on one side of the stator assembly, while the fan circuit board is disposed on the other side of the stator assembly. The stator assembly includes a first silicon steel seat, a second silicon steel seat and at least one insulation support. The insulation support 1 has at least one cavity 10 (as shown in FIG. 1A). After the wire 12 and the windings 13 are soldered, one end of the wire 12 is pressed into the cavity 10 and bent one time to be located on the insulation support 1. In this wiring manner, the wire 12 is simply bent one time to be fixed on the insulation support 1 so that the tensile strength of the wire 12 is poor. In the case that the gap of the cavity 10 is too large, the wire 12 is likely to be pulled out and loosened. Therefore, although the wire 12 can be fixed in the above manner to lower the cost, such arrangement will affect the successive manufacturing process.
Some manufacturers have developed another measure for fixing the wire. Please refer to FIGS. 1B and 1C. A wire connection terminal 11 is fixedly disposed in the cavity 10. One end of the wire 12 is soldered on the wire connection terminal 11. In such manner, the wire 12 and the windings 13 can be easily fixed on the insulation support 1. However, the additional wire connection terminal 11 will lead to increase of manufacturing cost. Furthermore, the insulation support 1 is made of polymer material, which is subject to deformation at high temperature. Therefore, when the wire 12 and the windings 13 are soldered at high temperature, the insulation support 1 will deform. Under such circumstance, the wire connection terminal 11 fixed in the cavity 10 of the insulation support 1 will loosen. Moreover, the soldered section (the soldering point) of the wire 12 and the windings 13 is exposed to outer side of the cavity 10 of the insulation support 1. This is highly dangerous.
According to the above, the conventional cooling fan has the following shortcomings:
1. The cost is higher.
2. The manufacturing process is complicated.
3. The tensile strength is poor.
4. The dangerousness is higher.